Ichigo in Wonderland
by fluffy34
Summary: Tokyo mew mew! Wonderland style! Ichigo gets bored and wanders away from her sister! she sees this rabbit boy and follows him down a rabbit hole! then Ichigo finds herself in a strange world where upside down is right side up! and curious people live there too! will the red head survive! please R&R! rated T!


** Hi! I have an idea! It TMM of course! Alice in Wonder Land style! **

**Characters: **

**Ichigo: Alice**

**Masaya: White Rabbit (the one screaming "im late!")**

**Kisshu: Cheshire Cat**

**Deep Blue: 'King' of Hearts (it is Queen but DP is a guy, or is he? so King it is then)**

**Pai: Mad Hatter**

**Taruto: March Hare**

** Zackro: Alice's older sister**

**Minto: Witch (I know there isn't a witch in Alice in wonderland but I wanted to put one in~)**

**Pudding, Lettuce: cards that are painting the roses red **

**And let's begin! I don't own TMM or Alice in Wonderland. And I may have to watch Alice in Wonder land again just to see how the story goes and this story was inspired by the nightcore song Alice in Wonder land… LOL also it has some plot from Alice in Wonderland but mostly mine. The chapters are going to be long~ like longer than normal… so there only maybe be two chapters. Probably one long and one shorter-ish. NOW ON WITH IT!**

0

"Ichigo! Would you kindly pay attention to your lesson of history?", Zackro asked her little sister, Ichigo. Zackro was a formal woman and dressed nice for any occasion. Ichigo on the other hand was playful and didn't seem to care on how she dressed. Right now, Ichigo is wearing a red dress that is tight around her waist but flows out below her waist. She has a white frilly apron over her plain red dress and a bell with a red ribbon tied around her neck. Her friends gave her the bell for her birthday. Zackro wore a plain purple dress she thought would be excellent for the study out in the flower field. Her long purple hair was braided and tied together by a single purple ribbon. Ichigo's red hair is being held in pig tails by two red ribbons.

"I could", Ichigo responded slowly. "But history is boring. I rather read a story book with pictures in it. Not lame old words." She sat up in the tree Zackro was under, messing with her kitten Masha. Her kitten was a weird kitten. He was pink. Not a normal color for cats. He had light pink all over his body but his feet were a dark pink. Ichigo giggled at her cat as he messed with one of her apron ruffles.

"Ichigo. History is a great knowledge to learn about. Picture books are for younger kids. You are almost thirteen now so act like it", Zackro hissed and went back to read aloud the boring chapter book. Ichigo sighed and leaned against the tree trunk. She looked over at her pink cat.

"You know, Masha. We could sneak away over to the pretty white and purple flowers over there while Zackro isn't looking", Ichigo stroked her cats head. Masha mewed and purred. Ichigo smiled and used her free hand to ring her bell on her neck. "I'll take that as a yes."

She scooped up the cat and slowly climbed down the tree and tip toed over to the flower infested fields. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Zackro was nowhere in sight. Ichigo smiled again, set her pink kitten down in the flowers and sat down. She watched as Masha batted at the nearest flower he could reach.

"You know Masha. I was thinking", Ichigo developed a habit of taking to her cat. "If I had a world of my own, we wouldn't be listening to boring school stuff. And everything would be what it is and what it isn't." Masha stopped playing the flower bud and look over at Ichigo. He mewed again. Ichigo scooped up Masha and placed him in her lap.

"In my world you wouldn't meow. You would say, 'yes, Miss Ichigo.' See?", Ichigo attempted to explain. Masha cocked his head to the side and mewed again. Ichigo picked a white flower and stared at it.

"In my world, this flower I am holding right now would talk to me for hours", Ichigo let the breeze take it away from her. She lay back into the field, the flowers covering her. She saw a humming bird fly over her. "And that small bird will be larger than normal. And the people will be different too. And a playful King would rule over my land and for the land to have fun every day." Masha still in her lap curled into a ball. She closed her eyes for a second.

Soft whistling made Ichigo open her eyes. Sitting up, the red head looked around for the source of the whistling. She stopped and stared at a boy about her age, maybe older, walking down the trail along the field. He is wearing a white tail coat, white tie, a red vest under the tail coat, white dress pants and he had white rabbit ears sticking out of his short black hair. Ichigo found that odd. With a white gloved hand, he reached into his coat and pulled out a pocket watch. His tan face went from formalness to shock. Ichigo watched as his brown eyes widened.

"I'm late!", the boy shouted and began to run with his white dress shoes. Ichigo picked up Masha from her lap and stood up.

"I wonder what he is late for. Masha, let's go find out", Ichigo ran to catch up to the strange bunny eared boy. "Hey, mister rabbit! What are you late for? Please explain."

"I'm late. I'm late. For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!", the boy called back and continued to run. Ichigo also found that odd. Who sings nursery rhymes in such way? Now she really wonders what the rabbit is late for. She stopped running when she saw the rabbit boy crawl into a rabbit hole about her size. Ichigo put down Masha and walked over to the rabbit hole. She bent down on her knees and peered into the darkness of the hole.

"Curious. Masha, mister rabbit is really curious. I'm going in", Ichigo got on her hands and knees. She crawled into the hole. Darkness replaced the light as she crawled through the darkness. It felt like the rabbit hole will go on forever, until her hand felt no ground and she tumbled farther down into darkness. Screaming, Ichigo fell deeper into the hole, any sign of light vanished. Her skirt went up like a parachute and she floated, slowly downward. Ichigo stopped screaming and looked down. She saw light and a strange room replaced the darkness of the rabbit hole. She saw a floating chair, bookcase, table and all sorts of housing items. Ichigo arched a brow in confusion.

"Interesting. Right Masha", Ichigo looked around for her pink kitten. "Masha?"

He was nowhere to be found. Ichigo felt her eyes water but she realized Masha was probably still up outside and not here. Wherever here is. The red head looked around again. The walls are an odd color brown with darker brown squares crossing each other. She also saw a large mirror. Her reflection smiled back at her and waved. Ichigo slightly smiled and waved back, unsure of what to do. The reflection chuckled then disappeared. Ichigo saw the ground come closer and closer to her black shoes. She lightly placed her feet on the odd checkered colored floor. She saw a flash of white.

"Mister rabbit!", she called out to the white rabbit boy who was running down the checkered hall. The boy didn't seem to hear her and continued to run forward. He ran through a door which closed as soon as he entered. Ichigo ran up to the door and opened it revealing another door but smaller. She got confused and opened that door which revealed another small door. This process continued till Ichigo was on her knees. She opened the smallest door, and crawled through it. She was in darkness again. She stood up, surprised that she could stand.

Ichigo took a step, taking caution of the ground below her, hoping she won't fall into another hole. She saw a light and ran up to it. She entered at room similar to the one she fell through but a small door was at the other end of the room. Ichigo looked behind her and saw no door there. The only way out it seems is the small door ahead. Ichigo saw the white rabbit boy open the small door. The door grew in size to let the boy in. before heading in, he turned to Ichigo.

"Be gone girl! I have no time to deal with you! His majesty will be very displeased at my absence", he warned. He disappeared through the door. The door shrank back down in height. Ichigo was now far too big to enter. She stood there and put a hand to her chin. She pondered.

0

A tall skinny boy watched the red head wander around inside the room with only one exit. The boy frowned. *what is she doing here?! what is the rabbit doing now!?*, the boy thought. *great, just great! But at least I get to have some fun with my little Kaneko-chan~* the boy decided to speak.

0

"His majesty? Now I am even more intrigued", taking her hand off her chin, Ichigo walked up to the small door, crouched down and twisted the knob. It was locked. The red head sighed, wondering where the key was. She got up to search for the key. She heard a sly chuckle.

"Oh I wouldn't look over there", a smooth voice called out to her. Ichigo shivered. She felt someone's warm breath on the back of her neck. She sharply turned and no one was there. "I would look on the table."

At the word 'table' a glass table appeared with a golden key on it. She slowly wandered over to the table and ran her fingers along the cold gold key. She picked it up, looked around for the voice that helped her. Said voice spoke up again.

"You're welcome, Kaneko-Chan~ shall we meet again!", the presence of the voices owner vanished. Ichigo shuddered again. She was getting more and more questions in her mind. Who is the white rabbit boy? Who is His majesty? What was that voice? Ichigo groaned she wasn't too fond of waiting for answers. She wanted them now. But the biggest question was where she is?

Ichigo inserted the key into the lock of the door. It swallowed the key and grew in size again. It opened for the red head. Ichigo pumped her fist and ran through the door, to the white rabbit boy.

0

The boy watched the red head leave. Now alone in the room.

"this is Heart's doing isn't it. I don't want her stuck here… the only way out is to 'play' a game with that damn Heart and win! And if you lose... you die…*sigh* well I will pay a visit to the Witch later…" the boy clutched his forehead in annoyance. "But for now, I am going to somewhat lead her…" the boy walked out of the room through the door, following the red headed girl. His golden eyes flashed with a mix of anger and mischief.

0

Ichigo looked at her surroundings. She was in a forest. Not just any forest. The trees look like cardboard and the leaves feel like paper. The path she was following looked like brown glitter. Now she was confused. She continued to wander in the large fake woods. Ichigo felt like she was getting nowhere. That's when the voice piped up again.

"Kaneko-Chan! You made it!", the same voice from the room called to the red head up in a cardboard tree. Ichigo looked up and saw a pair of glowing golden eyes. Then a fanged grin appeared. "I was getting lonely, since the White Rabbit won't play with me…"

Ichigo's eyes widened as a boy with forest green hair, held in low pigtails below his large purple cat ears, a light purple and dark purple striped cat tail and very baggy clothing appeared with his grin and gold eyes. He was causally sitting in the tree, long pale legs crossed and his grin not wanting fade anytime soon. Ichigo blinked and he was gone.

"So, I'm Kisshu the Cheshire Cat", he sounded like he was behind her. Ichigo turned around and saw him standing with a hand on his hip. His shirt is brown with black baggy sleeves and revealed his pale, skinny stomach and his black poufy shorts were a bit low around his waist. Ichigo made a face at his appearance. The cat smiled again.

"I'm Ichigo and-"

"You are wondering where you are", the Cheshire cat interupted. Ichigo nodded slowly. "Welcome to Wonderland! It's pretty weird here but I like it. I also love messing with the King of Hearts. Like braiding his hair when he is not looking or calling him names like 'brat', and 'baby' in which he is."

"King of Hearts?', Ichigo asked.

"Ah she speaks!", Kisshu joked, he tail twitched excitedly. "The King of Hearts is the ruler of Wonderland. He is not very pleasant. He always wants he way, so whatever you do, do it his way. That is why I love messing with him. I do things **my **way and not his."

"His way? What about my way?", the red head was confused. What kind of King is that? The cat saw Ichigo's confused face. He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to him. The only person who tolerates him is Masaya the White Rabbit. He is basically the Heart guy's bitch", Kisshu climbed up another tree and sat on a branch. "Oh and one more thing. Don't get on Heart King's bad side… I did that once and" Kisshu frowned. "It didn't end well", he smiled again "… enjoy your stay in Wonderland!" Then without another word, Kisshu the Cheshire Cat vanished, leaving the red head alone. Ichigo wanted to meet the King of Hearts out of curiosity and same with Masaya was it? Yes Masaya the White Rabbit.

Ichigo turned around and continued her walk through the paper forest, alone with her thoughts. She stopped thinking and found a white house with pink shutters, and hay for a roof. Ichigo saw the white rabbit exit the house. He was now carrying a trumpet. Over his red vest he had a spade shaped badge. The spade was black and stood out over the red. Did Kisshu mean the King of Cards and not hearts? Ichigo walked over to the rabbit.

"Good day sir!", she called out hoping to get his attention. His ears twitched and he looked over at the approaching red head. The rabbit frowned, recognizing the red girl. Ichigo saw his frown but paid now mind to it. "I have been meaning to speak with you."

"Now see here, red peasant. The King is waiting for me. I have no time for friendly talks with you in fact. Now be gone", the rabbit waved Ichigo away. He tucked his trumpet away in his white tail coat and ran off yet again. Ichigo ignored his harsh words and followed after him. Ichigo has been chasing after this rabbit a lot today.

0

Kisshu watched as Ichigo left once again. His ears dropped a bit, indicating sadness. Kisshu wants his red head to leave or she will be stuck here… for a long time. His ears twitched. He sharply turned and saw a teen about the same age as him. Pale skin, long elf ears, long black raven hair. He was in the shadows so his face and clothing are somewhat hidden. Only his bright, narrowed blue eyes showed. The eyes blinked then softened. A small fanged smile appeared. The smile and blue eyes vanished. Kisshu hissed.

"Curses… Heart is the cause…"

0

Ichigo stopped at a fork in the road. She lost the rabbit again. She looked at both ways then she looked up and saw twos signs pointing in opposite directions. One reads "Mad Hatter" and the other reads "March Hare." Ichigo pondered about which way she should take. Mad Hatter doesn't sound that pleasant nor does the March Hare. Ichigo brushed her red bangs out of her eyes and decided to go to the March Hare's place. She fixated her dress and walked on. The sound of flutes rang through the silent air of Wonderland as Ichigo walked on. Ichigo came across as brown house, with orange shutters and again hay for a roof. She saw a green gate leading to the back yard. And a lot of steam. The scent of tea filled her nose.

Ichigo loved tea. She followed the scent which leads he into the back yard of the brown house. She opened the gate which opened with a creaking sound causing the music she was listening to stop the steam slowly cleared up revealing two people. One was short. He had brown hair, held in pigtails, matching brown rabbit ears; his gold orange eyes stared at the red head. Ichigo noticed he was holding a cup of tea. He is wearing a red vest open in the front with a black and grey collar. The vest had a blue ribbon on the front. He is also wearing shorts and he has white bandages around his arms and legs. He is also bare foot.

Ichigo looked over at the tall one. He has a green top hat with a purple ribbon around the brim of the hat. He is wearing a green dress coat which is buttoned up with purple buttons. He has a purple tie tucked into the coat. His pants are also purple. He has silver with a hint of purple hair. On his left side of his head, his hair is being held together with a grey brown ribbon. His dark grey eyes stared Ichigo down.

Ichigo felt unwanted by the two. The tall one must be the Mad Hatter and the little one the March Hare. She slightly waved at the two and smiled. She saw the brown rabbit get out of his chair and walk over to Ichigo. He looked up at her with big orange eyes. He smiled and ran back over to the tall one and whispered something in his large elf ear.

"Welcome to our tea party. Would you care to join us, Ichigo?", the tall one asked in a emotionless tone. Ichigo was surprise on how the tall teen knew her name. She nodded and sat next to the brown rabbit.

"Hi! I'm Taruto the March Hare. This is Pai the Mad Hatter and I see you already met Kisshu the Cheshire Cat", Taruto waved. Pai tipped his hat at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled back. "Help yourself to some pollen tea."

"Pollen tea?", Ichigo took a cup. She looked closely at the cup and saw it was a flower. She gasped at the cute flower cup. She looked over at the hatter and saw him sipping the tea. She looked back at her flower tea cup and slowly took a sip. The pollen tea was sweet. Ichigo licked her lips and swallowed the rest of the sweet nectar. The brown rabbit noticed how the red head liked the tea. He smiled again at the red head.

"How are you liking your stay at Wonderland?", Taruto asked the red head after she was dine drinking from the flower. Ichigo stared at the rabbit. She returned the smile.

"I quite like it here. I fell down a rabbit hole following the White Rabbit out of curiosity and here I am. Wonderland is a bit confusing but fun", Ichigo saw the hatter offer some butterfly shaped crackers. She took one and bit into it. The cracker was sweet too. Ichigo loves this small tea party. She is having so much fun.

"Did you say White Rabbit?", Taruto's ears twitched. "The White Rabbit is not a trust worthy person…. Nor is the King. Right Pai?"

Pai nodded. He quietly chewed his butterfly cracker. Ichigo looked at Pai than back at Taruto. His face looks dead serious. Ichigo was worried at the look on the rabbits face. Pai continued to eat as if nothing happened. Ichigo's worry grew.

"Is the King of Hearts really that bad?", Ichigo saw Taruto slowly nod.

"He does have a temper", Pai said quietly. Taruto agreed. "He also messes with his card servants and his own people. He has the cards stack on top of each other to make a house of cards and has them fall over on each other while he just sits there on his throne and laughs. But with his people, he takes stuff from them if it catches his interest. But if he is in the mood, he can be a bit nice. He gave March Hare this house. Also he is extremely childish. Which explains the mischief."

"That's terrible", Ichigo trembled at the thought of those poor card people. "But he really did give you this house?"

Taruto nodded. "But watching the cards fall on each other is kind of funny", the rabbit snickered while Pai give him a menacing look. "What? I was invited to the castle once and he had me watch the card people. We both started cracking up once they fell. The cards laughed too!"

Pai scowled and clutched his forehead. Ichigo giggled and finished off her cracker. Wonderland seems really nice. Ichigo doesn't want to leave Wonderland just yet. Pai sipped some more of his tea. He stood up, grabbed a butter knife and tossed it at a tree. A flash of green and purple moved out of the knife's direction. Ichigo stared at the Mad Hatter.

"Whoa, Hatter. Easy. It's just me", Ichigo turned and saw a certain cat behind her.

Pai mumbled something and went back to his seat.

"Kisshu!", Taruto jumped up from his chair and embraced the cat. He is so short compared to Kisshu that Taruto had to wrap his small arms around Kisshu's waist.

"Hey, Marchy! How ya doing?", Kisshu began scratching behind Taruto's ears. Ichigo smiled at the sight of the cat giving the rabbit attention.

"I'm great! Ichigo, Pai and I are having a tea party! Care to join?", the rabbit unhooked his arms from Kisshu's waist and beckoned for him to join. Kisshu shakes his head.

"Sorry Marchy. Next time. Ne, Koneko-chan. Don't you have a white rabbit to follow?", Kisshu smirked at the red head while she dropped her third half eaten cracker. Ichigo quickly stood up from her seat and ran over to the green gate.

"I totally forgot about him!", Ichigo opened the green gate, waved at the three boys and ran off. Once the red head was out of sight, Taruto sighed.

"Nice girl. I wonder what Heart-sama will think of her.", Taruto looked over at the Cheshire Cat. He sat down in Ichigo's seat and grinned. Pai adjusted his green hat on top of his silver hair. The cat shrugged.

"Who knows what that brat thinks, also he is the reason that Ichigo is here.", Kisshu said coldly. Pai gave Kisshu a cold stare. "all I care about is the cute red girl… but she seems interested in Masaya. pesky bastard. What does the king want with her?"

"Even though we don't like his actions, Heart-sama still is a good king. It is unkindly to talk about him like that", Pai snapped. "Besides you know well that he cares mostly about you and you treat him this way. Maybe he brought her here for you.." Kisshu sighed. He hates the king. Probably because of his stupid grin and face. But mostly it's his childish nature. It's so much like Kisshu's mischievous nature. Everyone loves kids. Can't go wrong with kids. Kisshu hates the heart for that. Everyone here in Wonderland loves the king.

The cat has no idea how he got to Wonderland. Kisshu wants him out. That's why he messes with him so much. He wants him to leave. But that's not possible. Heart face wasn't going anywhere. Kisshu just wants to rip that heart crown off his stupid head and have Ichigo as his queen. A voice Kisshu also hates interrupted his thoughts.

"Greetings March Hare, Mad Hatter and the…Cheshire Cat", the White Rabbit greeted from outside the gate. The White Rabbit put as much coldness as he can on Kisshu's Wonderland name. Kisshu hates Masaya too. To Kisshu, Masaya is like a stick up his ass. Annoying and unwanted. Heart loves to mess with White Rabbit. Because he is so formal and not fun.

"Hello, White Rabbit. Why are you here?", Kisshu glared at Masaya. The tan boy's ears twitched in annoyance.

"On behalf of His majesty, you three have been summoned. He thinks it's unfair that all of us have seen this newcomer to Wonderland but him. He wants you to lead her to the castle and give her a proper welcome", Masaya fixed his tie by tucking it back into his red vest. Taruto looked over at Pai, who just sighed.

"Fine", Pai said with no emotion in his cold voice. He snapped and the tea set disappeared then he walked over to the White Rabbit, his black dress shoes are clicking against the stone path with each step he takes. Taruto sighed and followed Pai. Masaya glared at Kisshu who continued to sit and scowl.

"I'm not going", he said. "I hate the Heart.."

"You have been summoned", Masaya said in a stern tone, his face not once showing any sign of annoyance. "You must attend, or I will tell Heart-sama about your attitude."

"Hey I got a better idea", Kisshu slammed his fist on the cloth covered table, making everyone, including Pai, jump a bit. "Why don't you tell Deep Blue the King of Hearts to kiss my ass?! I'm not going!"

Masaya growled, his brown eyes flashed with anger. His clove covered hand balled into a fist. "How dare you, you stupid cat! Don't you ever say that again! Heart-sama does not tolerate rudeness!" Pai stared at Kisshu with his cold silver eyes. Taruto got all teary at what Kisshu said. Heart-sama was kind, sometimes, and playful to Taruto. The White Rabbit looked over at Pai. He nodded at the White Rabbit, indicating to drop it.

"I will tell Heart-sama about this", Masaya said quietly and turned around to leave. "He will not be pleased."

Kisshu watched as Taruto and Pai walked with the White Rabbit away from him. The cat's ears went down and he hissed. Like fuck! He doesn't care what the king does. The king is too fucking childish to think of a punishment. The White Rabbit pulled out a heart shaped key, held it up like he was unlocking a door. A small click happened after the white rabbit turned the key. A heart shaped door appeared and he stepped into it. Pai once again adjusted his hat and stepped in. Taruto looked back at the cat but Kisshu was gone. The brown rabbit sighed and stepped through the door.

0

That is it! Kisshu is going the see the Witch and get Ichigo out of here. The Witch has all kinds of spells. She can even pass through the real world and Wonderland as much as she pleases, just like the King. Kisshu saw the pumpkin shaped house he was searching for. He grinned and walked up to it.

"hey! Minto witch! I need a favor!", Kisshu banged on the orange door.

It flung open and reviled a girl shorter than Kisshu. She is wearing a short black dress with a cape tied around her neck. The cape went down to her mid thighs. She has pale skin. Her dark hair is held in two buns with black ribbons. Her hat is in her hand and her broom in the other.

"what?", she asked in a snob like voice. "I am busy!" she narrowed her brown eyes.

"I need the human girl to leave…", Kisshu said.

"human? Feh. I don't want to waste my magic on a human girl. Let me guess, you don't want her to die from Heart's games…"

Kisshu nodded. The Witch Minto grinned. "No… I rather not help you since you still own me!"

Kisshu hissed. "Fine what is it!"

"Bring me a hair from the Heart… then we'll talk.."

"A hair… why do want a hair?"

Minto's grin became wider. "Voodoo doll~"

Kisshu felt a grin coming on. "Alright…"

0

Ichigo ran through a field of bread sticks, trying to spot any sign of white. She can't believe she forgot all about the white rabbit! She stopped running to catch her breath. She looked around again but all she saw was bread. She sighed. Ichigo blinked and saw a boy standing in front of her. He is wearing a blue long coat that reaches his ankles. Around his collar of his coat is a black bow with a red ruby heart in the center of the black bow. He has a belt of black with a red heart in the center crossing around his waist. On the bottom of his coat are black clovers, wrapping around the entire bottom of his coat. On this inside of his coat is a red fabric with a pattern of black hearts, clovers, spades, and diamonds. His long black hair also went down his ankles. On the right side of his head is a small red and black crown with a red heart on top of the gold part of the crown. It has a red and black bow coming from the crown and the ribbon is descending down, blending in with his hair.

On his left pale check was a black heart. His skin was as white as the white rabbit's ears. His arms are hugging a black stuffed bear with white spades all over it, which is old. He looks older than Ichigo and he is holding a stuffed animal. What are also odd are his long elf ears with and clover earring in one ear and a club in the other and abnormally blue eyes. He was bare foot too.

He smiled at Ichigo. Then laughed. It sounded like a child's laughter. He turned around from Ichigo and ran off with his arms out like and airplane. The bear's arm was gripped tightly in the teen's hand. He stopped and looked back at the confused Ichigo. He frowned as if he was expecting something from her. Ichigo stared at the boy in front of her. Then a thought struck her.

"Are you the King of Hearts?", she asked. The boy grinned and shrugged.

"I might be, I might not be…", he giggled. His voice sounded like a teen boys but his laugh is like a child's. Ichigo was confused even more. "But I will tell you if you play with me."

Now Ichigo felt the gears turning in her head break down. She sighed and walked over to the taller boy. She nodded.

"Yay!", he threw his arms around the red head. Ichigo was stunned. A person she just met is hugging her. He let her go and smiled. Ichigo saw his fangs. She shuddered. The teen held up his stuffed bear.

"This is Spade. Spade likes you, right Spade", to Ichigo's surprise the bear move its head. The bear or Spade nodded. He waved his stuffed arm at the red head. Ichigo waved back.

"Spade seems nice", Ichigo was still stunned at the bear's movement but then she thought, stuff like this happens in Wonderland all the time. The teen giggled. There's that childish laugh again. The bear stopped moving and became lifeless again. The teen giggled harder.

"Silly Spade! He went to sleep", Ichigo saw the teen make the bear disappear into a cloud of black hearts. "Spade went home now."

Ichigo felt the teen grab her hand and lead her off somewhere, out of the bread field. "Come on! I'll take you to my clubhouse!"

Ichigo had a hard time keeping the pace up with the teen's fast motion. The came upon a large blue diamond at the edge of the bread stick field. Ichigo gasped at the shape of the house. What was even stranger that there is a grey ring with spaced out sliver rectangles. It looked so calling and peaceful.

"We're here!", The teen stopped suddenly causing Ichigo to trip and fall. The pale teen giggled.

"Clumsy girl aren't cha?", he helped the girl up. He saw the bell around her neck. His blue eyes widened. "Pretty…"

"Ah. This? Thank y-"With one motion, the teen snatched the bell off of Ichigo's neck, cutting off her words. The red head eyes widened at the teens movements. She reached out the grab it back but the teen pulled it away. He smiled playfully.

"Mine now", he giggled. Ichigo was angry. This brat took her prized gift from her friends. The said brat saw her anger. His grin widened. He tied the bell around his neck right above the black bow and rang it with a painted black clawed finger. Ichigo wanted to slap him.

"Give it back", Ichigo held her hand out to the teen. He shook his head; the bell began to ring with his movement.

"No~. As I said, it's mine now", he said playfully. Ichigo remembered the Hatter's word about the King taking stuff from people.

"So. You are the King of Hearts", Ichigo put her arm back at her side. "I heard a rumor that you like messing with people. Guess that's true. Aren't you supposed to be in your castle, watching your cards fall on top of eachother."

The Heart King smiled and bowed. "Deep Blue the King of Hearts at your service. I snuck out to find you and not to take your bell. I just happen to like it so."

"That doesn't mean you take things just because you like it!", Ichigo snapped at the Heart teen. His smiled faded to a scowl. He grabbed her wrist and squeeze. Ichigo whimpered. The King ignored her.

"I have a rule. Everything goes my way. Not your way. Reason why is because my nature is childish." the king growled.

"Natures?", Ichigo raised a brow.

"We all have natures here in Wonderland. To serve my nature, I must have everything go my way when I feel like it", he explained to the frowning red head. "The Mad Hatter's nature is formality. A common one. The same nature as the White Rabbit's. The March Hare's nature is playfulness. Similar to mine but different in a way. And the Cheshire Cat. Mischief. That is his nature. And I can guess yours."

Ichigo tried to ignore the pain in her wrist as the king's grip tightened. "Curiousness. Am I wrong? I am probably not."

That made sense. Ichigo was always curious about things. Deep Blue rang the bell again. Ichigo glared at the smirking teen. He let go of Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo rubbed it to get the feeling back in it. He turned and walked over to the diamond. He whistled a tune Ichigo did not recognized. Soon after his tune stopped, a door near the top of the diamond opened. Ichigo wondered how they were going to get in the house.

The teen whistled the rest of the tune and a rainbow stair case descended from the door. Deep Blue started at walk up the stairs, his coat swishing behind him. Ichigo stayed put. She doesn't want to follow him. A gust of wind blew, causing the teens coat to show his legs. Ichigo saw two black hearts on his legs. One on one leg, one on the other. Surrounding the hearts were several dark black crack like patterns like his legs were glass. He turned to Ichigo and saw her shocked face. He stared at her wide chocolate brown eyes.

"Your eyes remind me of chocolate. That's cute", Deep Blue snickered. "But aside from the bell and natures. I am in need of your help." He beckoned the red head to follow him into the diamond.

0

"Heart-sama! Oh where could he be?", Masaya looked around the castle three or maybe four times in search of the king. Pai sat in the dining room with Taruto, waiting for the White Rabbit to come back with the king. Taruto was drawing on the table, not caring about what Masaya will say. He knows Heart-sama won't care. In fact, he will even join him. His drawing is a doodle of Kisshu. Pai has his arms crossed over his chest.

Masaya came back to the room and sighed. "I can't find him anywhere. Please don't tell me he snuck out while I was gone", Masaya prayed.

"I think he did", Taruto piped up, not taking his eyes off his drawing. "It's what I would've done."

"March Hare! Stop ruining the table!", Masaya shouted at the brown rabbit. The hare stuck his tongue out at Masaya and continued to color. Masaya sighed again, making a mental note to clean that up later. Pai made a tea set appear by the wave of his hand.

"We shall have tea while we wait for the child to return. Taruto, come and join me", Pai sipped his tea and ignored Masaya's ranting on how they should look for him.

"Okay!", Taruto stopped doodling and sat across from Pai. He took a tea cup and sipped it.

"Don't just casually sit there!" the White Rabbit barked. "Heart-sama could be in danger!"

0

Deep Blue sneezed. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. "White rabbit is probably talking about me…", he mumbled.

"I see", Ichigo giggled. They continued to walk up the stairs.

0

Pai continued to drink his tea. Masaya groaned, sat next to Taruto and frowned. "Pass the sugar", Masaya ordered. Pai smirked, and gladly handed him the sugar.

0

Kisshu grinned at the Witch's plan. Getting rid of the King once and for all, priceless! And said King will be a slave to Kisshu and his wife Ichigo. Kisshu looked at the doll version of the king. It had all of his features but had blue button eyes. The crown sat on the right side of the doll's head. Minto did a good job on making the doll. Now all they need is a hair. stuff the hair in the dolls mouth and POOF! A voodoo doll.

0

"Wait what?", the red head stared at Deep Blue.

"You heard me. I need your help", the king said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. He waved his hand and a tea cup appeared in his hand. Seems like a lot of people love tea in Wonderland. They sat at a brown round table surrounded by stuffed animals of all sorts. Bunnies, cats, dogs, bears, horses, etc. they even sat on plush pillows at the table. Ichigo giggled at the sight of stuffies once she stepped into the large room getting a look from the teen boy once she giggled. Spade, the black bear from earlier, sat on the king's head.

Before Ichigo answered she looked at her surroundings. The ceiling of the diamond looked like the blue slightly clouded sky. She saw no windows on the building but she sees the sky perfectly. The walls were a bright grey with red hearts and the floor was red with grey hearts. Stuffed animals were aligned against the wall. They all had tea cups and they all sipped them at the same time.

"Does my collection leave you speechless?", Ichigo heard the king smirk. "Having stuffed things is my nature after all."

"Y-yeah but back to you needing my help", Ichigo wondered why the King of Wonderland needs a simple peasant girls help.

"Ah yes", the king set his cup down, folded his painted hands and leaned his elbows on the table. His face grew serious. "I'm worried about Cheshy."

"Cheshy? You mean Cheshire cat? What about him?", Ichigo asked. Her voice slightly filled with worry. The king's light blue eyes showed sadness in them.

"He hates me for some odd reason. I don't even know what I did to make him hate me so. He just came up to me one day and…"

_-Flash back-_

_"Kisshu. Kisshu! KISSHU WAIT!", the heart king ran up to the leaving Cheshire Cat. He reached out to grab his hand but Kisshu moved his hand away and slapped the king across the face. The teen fell to the red carpet floor. His heart tattooed cheek was red where Kisshu slapped him. The teen was stunned for a moment then sat up and looked at the cat, tears threatening to flow down his pale cheeks. Kisshu ignored the shocked gasps he got from the card servants. He heard them run off to probably go find Masaya and inform him. Kisshu could care less._

_"Just shut up! I told you before I hate you and I won't play your stupid games anymore!", the cat glared at the fallen king. "Your stupid cards can play but I am out."_

_"Kisshu. What did I do?", Deep Blue whimpered._

_"Steal my friends…", Kisshu growled. "Everyone loves a child. What is up with that!?"_

_"I did n-"_

_"Oh but you did! No one likes a jokester. But you joke around all the time. I mess with people but they hate that and shoo me off. You have your card bitches stack to form a house of cards and they don't give a shit! I am sick of it!", Kisshu's cat ears went back and he hissed at the King. Deep Blue slowly got up to his full height. His blue eyes watered._

_"Kisshu I-" Kisshu hissed again interrupting the king._

_"I don't want to hear it. Now I am going to ask a question and you better answer. What makes you so special?"_

_Deep Blue fumbled with his fingers, refusing to look at Kisshu. "I uh…"_

_"Answer it!"_

_"I don't…", Deep Blue trailed off._

_"ANSWER IT!", Kisshu grew irritated. _

_"I DON'T KNOW!", the king finally broke into tears, bawling like a three year old. Deep Blue used the back of his hands to wipe the tears away but more came. He hates being yelled at. Especially by his friend. Kisshu stood there and scoffed. Figures he will cry. He is a fucking child in a teenager's body._

_"Stop it…", Kisshu ordered quietly. The king continued to sob. "STOP CRYING, YOU MAN CHILD!" Kisshu raised his hand to smack the child again when a clove covered hand grabs his wrist. Kisshu turned and saw the white rabbit. He face was formed into a scowl and Masaya smacked Kisshu's cheek with his free hand. Kisshu froze at the White Rabbit's action. Deep Blue, his cheeks wet and now nose running looked up and saw Masaya. The rabbit dropped the stunned cat's wrist and opened his arms for the king._

_"m-m-MASAYA!", the king ran into the white rabbits arms and bawled into his coat. Masaya, still not taking his eyes off Kisshu, stroked the king's head. "Kisshu hates me! What *sniff* what did I do?!"_

_Kisshu snapped out of his daze and glared at the rabbit. He hissed again, showing off his canines. Masaya glared back. Since he is a rabbit, he's not really that threatening._

_"Look at your mess, cat. You deserved that after you made His majesty cry and SMACKING HIM! I WILL NOT TOLORATE THAT!", the rabbit yelled at the cat. "GET OUT!" Masaya waved his free hand toward the door of the castle. _

_"fine! I don't want to be here anyway!", Kisshu fast walked over to the castle doors._

_"Kisshu… even if you…*sniff* hate me", the king's voice was muffled because of his face being buried into Masaya's jacket. "I still like you…"_

_Kisshu growled opened the large red doors, walked out to the forest, turned back at the two and slammed the doors shut. A dead silence rang through the room._

_-End flash back-_

"Something like that happened next…", the king stopped telling what happened. His sad blue eyes went back to normal. He picked up his bear Spade. "Kisshu was naughty wasn't he? Let's call him Useless Cat from now on!" the king giggled but it didn't last long. "I brought you here to Wonderland because I noticed Cheshy was watching you a lot, before the big fight and he still does!" he giggled again.

"I have a stalker!?", Ichigo's mouth gaped open. The king laughed and shook his head, making Ichigo's bell around his neck ring. Ichigo forgotten he still had it.

"Not exactly. I noticed the love sickness appear in his eyes once he saw you. And that got me thinking. If I brought you here, and showed you to Kisshu, we will be friends again! So I had Masaya go out to the real world and bring you here. Since you have a curious nature I knew you will follow him!", Deep Blue eyes sparkled. He leaned across the small table, extremely close to Ichigo's face. "So, will you assist me?" Ichigo cannot say no to Deep Blue because he was giving her the puppy eyes.

"Fine", Ichigo saw the king smiled and 'yayed'. "But according to your story, Kisshu sounds envious about your life and he wants a friend. But what about Pai and Taruto?", Ichigo asks.

Deep Blue slumped back onto his pillow. "I don't know. They were his friends before we had the fight but Kisshu wants more than just two people liking him. I guess he wants to be noticed?"

Ichigo shrugged. It still freaked her out that Kisshu was watching her. Ichigo shuddered.

"You okay?", the king cocked his head to the side, some of his long black locks fall off his shoulder. Ichigo shook her head.

"No, just still processing the fact that Kisshu watches me…", Ichigo slightly smiled. "He is what we humans call a stalker on our planet."

"You already said something like that", the king rested his tattooed cheek on his hand.

"Oh…", Ichigo blushed a bit. "So what do you want me to do?"

Deep Blue thought for a moment then shrugged.

"You don't know!?", Ichigo did a face palm.

"We excuse me princess! I didn't think I will get this far", Ichigo heard the king snapped. She took her hand off her face and saw him standing with Spade in his arms. He looked mad. Great. Ichigo also stood to her full height.

"What…", Ichigo saw he wasn't glaring at her. She turned her head and saw a blonde tan boy and a taller pale skinned brown haired male next to him. The blonde had blue eyes like the king and the brunette had brown eyes. They both are wearing black tuxes with white ties

"What! Can't you see I'm playing", Deep Blue shouted at the two. Spade folded his arms. "You made Spade mad…"

"S-sorry. It just that Masaya is worried and he wants you to come back… also Taruto and Pai are waiting for you…", the blonde informed.

"So you should return shortly", the brunette didn't stutter like the blonde. The king groaned and pouted.

"Ugh! Masaya I hate you sometimes. Fine. Tell the White Rabbit I will take a long time and stuff like that… and he better have cake there when I come back!", the king ordered and waved his hand for the two to be gone. They bowed and disappeared.

"So we have to go to the castle now?", the red head asked.

"We'll discuss the plan with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, k?", the king descended over to the door. Spade jumped out of the king's arms and ran up to Ichigo. Ichigo picked him up and saw her bell necklace in the bear's stuffed hand. She took the red ribbon and smiled at the king.

"Thank you for giving my bell back…", Ichigo tied the red ribbon around her neck. The king scoffed. Now he sounded like a teen.

"It's a gift for helping me…", he said not turning around. Ichigo walked over next to the older teen boy.

"Ready when you are."

0

Masaya paced around, literally burning a line into the floor. Pai and Taruto watched the white rabbit pace back and forth. Pai crossed his arms at the table. Taruto giggled at Masaya as he paced.

"Masaya", a voice called out to him the white rabbit turned, thinking it was the king but frowned when he saw the brunette he sent out return along with the blonde. "Heart-sama will return shortly and he said he wants cake. I will get started on making cake…"

"Thanks Keiichiro, Ryou. You may leave and HEART-SAMA! GOD!", Masaya face palmed.

"MASAYA!", the said king glomped the white rabbit. "I had fun scaring you! And I see Pai, Taruto and not Kisshu are here! That's great!" the king let go of the rabbit and smiled. Masaya frowned.

"Heart-sama! You mustn't run off again!", Masaya is the only one who can scold the king without getting in trouble. "Oh and Kisshu said something rude to you again…"

"I got bored. So I went to get her myself!", Deep Blue cheered not really listening to Masaya's other comment about Kisshu. Taruto began to snicker at the scene the two were making and went back to drawing. Deep Blue looked over at the brown rabbit and smiled. "Drawing on the table? I love doing that~" looks over at Pai. "Hi Hatter!"

Ichigo shyly walked into the dining hall. The castle somewhat resembled Deep Blue's clubhouse. Or maybe it was a part of the club house. All they just did was walked through a door and here they are. Pai waved at the king and went back to sipping the tea.

"so… why are we here?", Taruto asked.

"Ichigo is going to help me with Kisshu…", the king sat at the other end of the table.

Taruto stopped drawing at looked up at Deep Blue. The king had a wide grin painted on his pale face. "What do you mean?"

The king folded his hands together and rested his elbows on the table. "Kisshu loves Ichigo. I want Kisshu to spend more time with her. Then she can leave once she is done. And she can visit whenever she wants."

"But, the only way out of Wonderland is to beat you at a game!"

Deep Blue chuckles and shakes his head. "Not quite… I can summon a door to the outside and have her leave that way. The game thing is something different."

Taruto nods his head. Pai glances up and nods also. Masaya sighs again. "Fine, Heart-sama. I will allow this."

Deep Blue smiled and unfolded his hands. "now… let's get Kisshu!"

0

Kisshu stared up at the large red doors to the castle. *how long has it been since I been here?* Kisshu sighed. He hid the doll with magic. It's in another dimension, waiting for Kisshu to grab it and rid of the loved King for good. Kisshu was about to open the doors when they opened for him.

"now I think he is over-… KISSHU! Yay! I don't have to look for you!", Kisshu frowned at that voice. He saw his enemy before him. a smile was on his pale face. his long raven hair draped on his shoulders and blue coat stopping at his ankles. Kisshu stared at him.

"Deep Blue… hi", Kisshu said coldly. *all you have to do is get a small strand.*

The teen in front of Kisshu obviously heard Kisshu's tone. His elf ears drooped a bit. "Aw Kisshu… fine I guess you won't want my present to you.."

Deep Blue folded his arms. Kisshu saw Ichigo walk out from behind the king with a smile on her face. She is holding a chocolate cake with a pink frosting ribbon on it.

"Deep Blue told me you wanted to spend time with me so we decided to focus our attention on you today", Ichigo walked up to the cat and held out the cake. "Deep Blue and I made this for you… with a lot of help from Keiichiro."

Kisshu took the cake. With one hand, he held the dessert, and with the other, he wiped his finger across the pink frosting and licked it. The sweet flavor went passed his taste buds and danced down his throat.

"it's good. Thank you", Kisshu smiled at Ichigo but ignored the King standing right next to the red head.

"okay! so we have a lot to do!", the King interrupted the 'moment' the two were having. "So let's get started!"

0

Minto sat next to her green fire. She smiled and stared into her crystal ball. Kisshu is with the human girl and her target. Killing the king and having Wonderland go into chaos is a perfect idea! She knows Kisshu won't use the doll but pull it out and reconsider, and then the King will see him with said doll and go nuts.

"That's when the King with kill the human girl Kisshu loves and Kisshu will kill the King!", Minto cackled! "it's a win-win! And everyone will hate Kisshu for killing their beloved King of Wonderland!" Minto cackled again. "ah yes… perfect revenge for casting me out~." The memory of the King tossing the Witch out of the castle played in her mind.

_"Black magic is forbidden! I refuse to use it!"_

"black magic eh? The only blackness in Wonderland is you!"

0

Kisshu allowed Ichigo to drag him into the castle. The red head and the king were lost in conversation on their plans for today. Kisshu heard something about the Candy Fields and some other things.

"That sounds exciting!", Kisshu heard Ichigo cheer. His gold eyes stare at the red head. Her smile was cute but he felt envy that he wasn't the one causing it. The king nods in agreement. They both stop walking and turn to Kisshu.

"ne Kisshu! What do you want to do first? Candy Fields or Flower Meadow?", Deep Blue ask, with a childish smile on his face. "Flowers are pretty but annoying somewhat. Their sing abilities are beautiful but their gossiping is horrid! The Candy Fields! Chocolate, caramel, butterscotch! But teeth aches happen once you eat too much! We can't seem to win can we?"

Ichigo giggled.

Kisshu was dumb folded. Why is the King being so nice to him? After what happened. Did he forget or wants to make it up, thinking it's his fault? "Um… I don't know", Kisshu muttered.

"How about the Flower Meadow!", Ichigo suggested. "Kisshu and I can hang out alone. Since you want that. And you and the others can head out the Candy Fields without us. We'll catch up."

Kisshu scowled as Deep Blue nodded and literally skipped away, calling the others. Kisshu looked over at Ichigo, who smiled at him. "Got rid of him… now what shall we really do? The flowers sound boring."

Kisshu lost his target. But at least he has some alone time with Ichigo. The cat sighed and allowed his gold eyes to stare at Ichigo, taking in her features. Putting on a grin he shrugged.

"I still don't know Koneko-chan…. Wait! I now know. Heart Brat has a garden. Want to explore that?', Kisshu saw Ichigo giggle and nod. Kisshu smiled and began to walk back out of the castle and toward the Rose Maize garden.

0

"It's a maize!", Ichigo stared, mouth gaped open, at the entrance of the 'garden'. Kisshu snickered. Surprising people never ceased to amaze him. he remembers when the king was the first to be surprised.

_"Kisshu! Let's play a game! It has rules though. Rule one: RUN AWAY FROM MASAYA!" the king grabbed Kisshu's small hand and ran off, Masaya's voice disappearing as the two ran farther into the garden._

Kisshu giggled harder at the thought of them as kids. The two got lost and Pai had to get them out. Ichigo began to walk over to the entrance. Kisshu followed.

"now, I know this maize. We won't get lost", Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's hand and began to descend into the maize.

After a while of walking, the two heard singing. *card people*, Kisshu scoffed. Ichigo pulled Kisshu over to the singing. Two girls are painting the roses red. one has long greed hair, held in two braids and a short white dress with a three spades on the front of the dress. She also wore large round glasses. The other girl has short blonde hair with four small braids in the back of her hair. she is wearing a white shirt with matching shorts. Her shirt has an heart ace on it.

"ready Pudding!", the green haired girl called.

"ready Lettuce!"

**_Lettuce: Painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red  
We dare not stop  
Or waste a drop  
So let the paint be spread  
We're painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red_**

The green haired girl, Lettuce, pulled out a step ladder, leaned it against a rose bush with white roses, and began to paint the roses while singing, the blonde did the same.

**_Pudding: Oh, painting the roses red  
And many a tear we shed  
Because we know  
They'll cease to grow  
In fact, they'll soon be dead  
And yet we go ahead  
Painting the roses red_**

Ichigo walked up to the two girls and sang too. Kisshu thought her voice is beautiful.

**_Lettuce: Painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red_**

**_Ichigo: Oh, pardon me  
But Misses Three  
Why must you paint them red?_**

Lettuce and Pudding stopped singing and stared at Ichigo and Kisshu.

Lettuce was the first to speak "Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, Miss, we planted the white roses by mistake. And….

**_Lettuce: The King he likes 'em red  
If he saw white instead  
he'd raise a fuss  
And each of us  
Would quickly lose his head  
_**"Goodness!", Ichigo interrupts and gives Kisshu a look that says "is this true?" Kisshu shrugged.

**_Pudding: Since this is the part we dread  
We're painting the roses red_**

"oh dear, then let me help you!", Ichigo picks up a brush. Kisshu wants to interject but stops himself.**_  
Ichigo: Painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red_**

**_Pudding: Don't tell the King what you have seen  
Or say that's what we said  
But we're painting the roses red_**

**_Lettuce: Yes, painting the roses red  
Not pink_**

**_Pudding: Not green_**

**_Ichigo: Not aquamarine_**

**_All: We're painting the roses red!_**

"what's all this!", Kisshu turns and sees a shocked White rabbit. His face is hilarious to look at, Kisshu cracks up and falls over. Ichigo nervously smiles and hands the brush to Lettuce. Lettuce panics.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", she gets off the step latter and bows life crazy. Pudding frowns and continues to paint. "I'm sorry, Masaya-san! Forgive me! it's just that, the order was mixed up and we got white roses! And the rose company won't take back these so we decided to paint them…"

The rabbit clutched his fore head. "Not that! The song. The part about losing your heads…. You know only I will probably do that and not the King right?"

Lettuce gulped and Pudding snickered. Kisshu stops laughing and regains his composer. The cat stands up and walks over to Ichigo.

"sorry, Masaya-san…", Lettuce sighed. She fixed her glasses. "Ano.. Are we in trouble?"

Masaya sighs and shakes his head. "no, you are not but don't do it again, okay…"

Pudding stops painting. She smiles and walks over to Masaya. She places a red stained hand on his white coat. "Red stains white, na no da!"

"Gah! My coat!", Masaya cried. Kisshu cracked up again. Ichigo giggled as well.

"i see Pudding-Chan has made White Rabbit upset again", Lettuce sighed. the white rabbit ran off to fixate his stained coat. Kisshu stopped laughing and slightly smiled. he is now totally reconsidering the Witch's deal.

"Kisshu? You coming?", Kisshu looked up and saw Ichigo staring at him with a confused expression. The cards were already gone. "Too catch up with the others…"

Kisshu nodded and lead the red head out of the maze. After the two left the rose maze, Ichigo now took the lead and Kisshu followed, spacing out along the way.

0

"More tea anyone?", Taruto offered. The King waved and Taruto tossed him the kettle.

Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, the King, Masaya (who managed to get his stain off) and Ichigo are in the Kings Club house. All of them are sitting on floating chairs and having a tea party. Kisshu hardly paid any attention to the conversation.

Ichigo is having too much fun to notice, Masaya is nagging as usual, Taruto is playing with the man child Deep Blue and Pai… is sipping tea in the corner reading. Kisshu is on the red floor staring at Spade the black bear.

"Ne, Kisshu!", Kisshu looked up and a pillow hit his face. He hissed and pawed at the pillow with his claws. He saw Taruto giggling. Kisshu eyes narrowed and Taruto shakes his head and points at Ichigo and Deep Blue. The king smiled grimly and tossed another pillow, but with a bit more force. Ichigo did the same. Kisshu dodged the attack, rolled, grabbed a large pillow and shot it at Deep Blue.

the king saw the attack but he didn't move out of the way in time. the large pillow smacked the king in the face.

"Pillow fight!", Taruto shouted. Pai looked up and sighed. he closed his book, set his tea cup aside with his book, grabbed a nearby pillow and ran at full speed to attack an unsuspecting White Rabbit scolding Kisshu.

"hitting the king is unacceptable!", Masaya scolded. The king floated down off his bubble and is attempting to calm Masaya down by saying "it's just pillows" or "I didn't feel a thing!" "now l-OOF!" Pai hit his target. The pillow exploded into feathers. Masaya was pushed back a bit by the force.

"target hit…" Pai muttered. He looked around and the King or the March Hare are nowhere to be seen.

"ATTACK!", a voice shouted. Pai turned around and saw Taruto with the King charging at him with pillows.

Ichigo is right behind them. "Move aside boys! I got this one", the red head cheered. Kisshu giggled and decided to join in the fight.

"oi! Pai, team up!", Kisshu grabbed a pillow and tossed it a Ichigo. She dodged and tossed hers along with the Kings and Taruto's. Masaya watched and sighed. he is kind of surprised Pai joined in. maybe he was bored?

0

The fight lasted about two hours until Taruto fell asleep. Deep Blue yawned, tired from his actions. Pai again sat in his corner, reading, Masaya is having maids clean up the mess, Ichigo is asleep as well. Kisshu is gone. The king looked around for him. Deep Blue slowly got up and walked over toward the exit. He saw Kisshu outside holding something in his hands and staring down at it.

0

Kisshu pulled the doll from the pocket dimension. He held it in both hands staring down at the blue button eyes.

Kisshu sighed.

"Whatcha got there?", Kisshu froze. He felt the king peering over his shoulder. Kisshu quickly covered the doll with his hands.

"Nothing…", he whispered.

"Let me see." The king grabbed for the object in Kisshu's hands but Kisshu pulled the object away. Deep Blue smiled. "Playing keep away are we?"

Kisshu felt the doll being pulled from his hands. *when did he?*

"it's me…", Deep Blue stared down at the doll. His elf ears twitched. "… it's.. a… doll.."

"give it!", Kisshu reached out to grab the doll but the king jumped back, away from Kisshu. His face somewhat hidden by his bangs.

"…. You planned to kill me… with this…", Deep Blue mumbled, his voice sounds colder, like something snapped. His head shot up. Kisshu blinked. The smile on his face replaced with a cold scowl, Kisshu never knew the king had, his bright happy blue eyes now angry and mean looking. Kisshu saw the kings hands tighten around the doll. Deep Blue pulled the doll apart, limb by limb.

"GUARDS!", the king finally shouted, the peppiness in his voice, gone, replaced by coldness. "SEIZE HIM! AND HIS LITTLE FRIEND, ICHIGO TOO!"

Card people appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kisshu by his arms and held him in place. Kisshu heard shouts from inside the club house. Ichigo is shocked that card people are carrying her out of the house. Taruto is shouting for them to put her down. Masaya is doing nothing. His brown eyes met Kisshu's golden ones. The white rabbit narrowed them. Pai is also shouting, wondering what is going on.

"Heart-sama! Tell your guards t-"

"shut up, you insolent brat", Deep Blue walked passed Taruto. The king cut him off with such coldness and no emotion that the hare's eyes watered. That was cold. Even for Heart.

"Masaya… Kisshu had a doll from the Witch. To me, he was planning on using it. Punishment, off with his head!", the King shouted. He turned to look at Ichigo. The red head is still shocked.

"Deep Blue! why are you acting like this?! What happened to your kindness?!", Ichigo pleaded. The king narrowed his eyes.

"the 'Heart's' kindness is a cover up… Deep Blue is who I truly am… cold and stern. Masaya said if I am kinder I could have 'friends'… once the cat slapped me, I tried t so fucking hard not to kill him for his rudeness! And trying to do something kind… sickens me…."

"but the crying and pleading!", Ichigo is now crying.

The king grinned. "acting pays off does it not, Masaya…"

Masaya slowly nodded. "now off with his head!", the king ordered.

**Stopping it there. took me a long time to write this. I was kinda getting board that DB was so so so OOC! So I made him 'act' the whole thing out…. Kinda stupid but meh… 24 PAGES! MY EYES HURT!**


End file.
